I'm Already There
by MydogBelle
Summary: Draco has been at the war for two years but now he gets to come home! Read his last talk with his family before he left.


I'm Already There  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jewly, Erica, and Draco Jr. known as DJ. I do not own the song "I'm Already There" written by: Richie McDonald, Gary Baker, and Frank Myers and sung by: Lonestar.  
  
He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room Just to hear her say "I Love You" one more time But when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
"Hey Ginny, How are you and the kids?" Draco asked his wife  
  
"We are alright and you?" Ginny asked back  
  
"I'm ok I miss Jewly, Erica and DJ through." He replied  
  
"Hey Gin could you put the phone on the speaker so I can talk to them?"  
  
"Sure, No Prob"  
  
A little voice came on the phone Said "Daddy, when you comin' home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
"Daddy, I love you and I miss you!" Jewly said  
  
"I love you too, Jewly." Replied her father  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?" Draco replied to his youngest daughter  
  
"Where are you?" asked Erica  
  
"Well, right now Daddy's in a tent with Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie  
  
Oh was all that his daughter could say  
  
"Daddy" DJ asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When are you coming home?" DJ asked  
  
"Soon, Very Soon" was Draco's reply to his only son  
  
"Daddy?" all three children asked their father  
  
"Yes, my loves"  
  
"We love you and miss you please home soon!" they said together  
  
"I love you and miss you too!" Draco replied drying a tear  
  
"I have one question for the three of you." Draco said  
  
"What" they said  
  
"Have you been listening to our song?"  
  
The three replied with an enthusiastic yes.  
  
"Then you already know I'm already there, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
After that they said goodbye and let their mummy and daddy talk.  
  
I'm Already There Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh, I'm Already There  
  
"Gin, You know I love you don't you" Draco asked  
  
Ginny said yes  
  
"I have some bad news," Draco told his wife "What" she asked scared that her husband was hurt badly  
  
"Fred and George have been taken hostage by the Dark Lord himself" Draco said sadly  
  
"WHAT, NO THE COULD NOT HAVE!" she said quite upset  
  
"I also have some good news to tell you too."  
  
"What" she asked  
  
"I'm coming home tomorrow. Right now I am packing and will be home around three in the morning. Draco said  
  
"Oh My GOSH! That's wonderful! Wait the war is not over yet why are you coming home?  
  
"They found Voldemort's hiding place and Auror's are surrounding them right now. They have enough people t fight the rest of the Deatheaters too. Draco said  
  
"Draco your coming home alive it's a miracle. It has been two very long years since I have seen you."  
  
"Please don't tell the kids though I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Draco I really miss you"  
  
"I know you do Gin I miss you too.  
  
She got back on the phone Said I really miss you darlin' Don't worry about kids they'll be all right Wish I was in your arms lyin' right there beside you But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
"Gin? Do you remember our song?" Ginny's husband asked  
  
"Of course, how could I not remember it's in the CD player right now as we speak  
  
"Ginny play that song for the kids before they go to bed and before you go to bed. I want all of you to remember the night we last talked on the phone while the war was going on. Promise Gin you will do that." Draco pleaded  
  
"Ok, Draco I will," promised Ginny  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips So turn out the light and close your eyes  
  
"Ginny I love you and I will see you at three" Draco said Happily  
  
"Draco I love you and I can't wait" Ginny said enthusiastically  
  
I'm Already There Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end Can you feel the love in that we share Oh I Already There  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you wherever you are  
  
I'm Already There Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end Can you feel the love that we share Oh I'm Already There  
  
"Draco I miss you I can't believe your home. I love you" Ginny said  
  
"Ginny you look more beautiful than ever. I missed you so much and I will love you forever," replied Draco  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" said Jewly and Erica while the twin seven years olds ran to their father. "We missed you and we love you!"  
  
"Daddy is it really you?" DJ asked  
  
"Yes son it is me. I'm home and I love you!" Draco told his son  
  
The little five-year-old boy came running to his father happier than he had ever been in his life.  
  
After they got Jewly, Erica, and DJ, to bed and told them daddy would be there when they woke up. After they told them that they nodded of to sleep. Soon Ginny and Draco were reunited and held each other in their arms.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. This is my first song fic. Please review.  
  
Explanations if needed: The reason DJ asked if that was really his father because Draco had to leave when he was three-years-old.  
  
The reason Draco told Ginny to promise to play that song is because he wasn't totally sure he could make it home without being killed.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my fic! PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~MydogBelle 


End file.
